


追忆似水年华

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 一个咖喱格兄弟情，回忆过去，故事都是瞎编的，其实完全不了解他们的过去，骨科粉轻拍。





	追忆似水年华

**Author's Note:**

> 设成了original work，emmm因为ooc成oc了(

我还记得我们去剑桥的那天，1977年10月26日，我满了十岁，你才五岁。  
从剑河水流很大的一处小摆船靠了岸，岸上是一个无人打理的草地，当地人叫它中央小公园，因为它离旧市中心并不远。同时，剑桥是一个这么小的城市，中央小公园也几乎是郊区的开端了。  
这里和英国的任何一个城市都一样，有许多精力旺盛的鹅。但这里还有臭烘烘的新鲜牛粪。我讨厌那个味道，待在这里令人恶心。  
但你从小就很喜欢鹅，即使被鹅咬了也兴高采烈的样子。我知道你又要去跟鹅玩了。我闷闷不乐地坐在旁边的一块儿石头上开始了等待。  
你果然看到了鹅就开始兴奋，就好像一点也闻不到笼罩在空气中的屎味。  
爸爸妈妈跟过去了，怕你掉水里。  
“这里好臭啊，”爸爸说，“Liam！每次看到你和鹅在一起我就想到我小时候也很喜欢鹅呢！一看到鹅就忘记了周围所有东西呢”  
妈妈说，“小心别掉进水里！”  
但我不喜欢鹅，我忘不了这儿很臭。  
而且我总觉得牛应该就在附近，这让我觉得很慌张，牛这么大的生物。

后来我们长大了，但我总是比你大。  
你喜欢和我赛跑，但你总是跑不过我。  
我们在院子里踢足球，跑到邻居家把他们种的花拔下来扔到路边。我们赛跑，直到夕阳落下。然后我们打开收音机，我们坐在一起听The Kinks，我们等着晚上看球赛。

我恨童年闪过的任何记忆，我恨我的屎蛋家庭，我恨学校，那些人究竟是怎么当上小学老师的？生活总是除了学校就是家庭，我除了逃学真的不知道干什么好。你也逃学，你知道跟着我我就会拿偷来的钱带你去吃冰激淋。我们逃学的事情其实很少被抓包，因为我们逃的次数太多，老师都几乎不认识我们了。但有天你吃多了冰激淋回到家闹肚子，爸爸说怎么搞的，你居然就接下话头说吃冰激凌去了！我堵也堵不住你的嘴。哪里买的！你怕爸爸打你，你说哥哥买的。  
哥。哥。买。的。  
Liam，我恨你。有的时候我以为我的童年其实也是有一点色彩的，在和你一起舔着冰激淋看晚霞的时候，但还是算了吧你他妈也糟透了。  
我时常想如果在那一片风景里我能把你抹掉，只有我一个人和晚霞，我的童年也许会拥有颜色。

我爱妈妈？不会，我只会觉得她很可怜，她不仅和爸爸结了婚还生了三个男孩。但起码我知道我惹人厌但你不知道。爸爸那个醉鬼，生气了就打妈妈和我，因为我喜欢顶嘴。你从小就喜欢躲起来，不过也很正常，一个男孩上小学的时候就可以往死里打了，但我上小学的时候你才1岁不是吗。妈妈会细心地把你放在婴儿床里，meanwhile，我爸把我打到流鼻血。再后来，你上小学了，但我已经蜕变成抗打的青少年了。  
Liam，对媒体说，说你的心灵受到了极大的创伤啊。  
反正我已经懒得说了，因为我的心灵和肉体都受到了更大的创伤，我说都懒得说。

Liam，我幻想过不可一世，我幻想我就是John Lennon。所有人都以为我是真的觉得自己不可一世，觉得自己是John Lennon，他们不知道我并不是这么想的。我只是以为，只要我装作自己很厉害的样子我就可以逃离灰色的童年，逃离垃圾的生活，成为一个独立行走的王，但我没有，回忆一遍一遍地用灰色侵染我现在的生活。  
也许我成为过王，我们有Oasis的灿烂岁月，然后你砸坏了我最喜欢的吉他，你成功的又将我的记忆染成灰色。  
Liam你糟透了。  
你就不能好好地待着，不要告诉爸爸冰激淋是我买的，还有天杀的不要碰我的吉他。  
但Liam一定会做这些事。Liam就是那种笑嘻嘻的，屁颠屁颠地说哥哥你去哪儿，我要和你一起玩，你觉得好像开心了之后，他就会毁掉一切的小屁孩。  
但这个小屁孩存在于我几乎所有的记忆中，不断地从他自己毁坏的废墟中又站起来。

1977年10月26日在剑桥，你被牛攻击了，我被爸爸打了。我们身上都沾满了鲜血和草，爸爸和妈妈还在吵架的时候你抱着我大哭，你说好疼啊，被牛踢了一脚在草坪上摔下来又打了好几个滚。我说是啊，那你就不要跑着去撞它啊。你说，我还不是想叫你一起去玩。那你就不要叫我去玩啊！我记得我当时努力地憋住眼泪，我也好疼，我心里窜起了无名之火，我喊着，反正我每天都是这样疼的！不如在这里死了算了！你抬起泪汪汪的眼睛看着我，你不用死啊，我爱护你啊哥哥。我的眼泪流了出来，我说你那么小你怎么爱护我啊。你说，对哦，一直是哥哥爱护我，那我就只能爱你了。  
小孩子不会说假话，你也从来不说假话。但是我多么嫉妒你可以说出我爱你这三个字啊，接收到了足够的爱才可以说出爱别人这种话，反正我是说不出来的。  
你说，你不用死啊，你会活下去的，你可以学吉他然后去当一个摇滚明星。  
摇……摇滚明星……想都不敢想啊……但我还是说，你也会的，你也会的，一边说一边怀疑。  
你开心地笑着说，我也会吗？那太好了！我们还是可以一起玩。  
啊哦。

有的时候我想，灰色也不一定是很差劲的颜色，它深深浅浅的，泛着怀旧的味道。  
其实我有的时候也有点害怕，没有色彩流动的话，这些记忆会不会慢慢消失。  
Liam是那种，毁灭之后妄图用爱拯救一切的小屁孩。

**Author's Note:**

> 剑桥真的好美我好想再去玩一次......


End file.
